I'm a Bishounen trainer, with a twist
by angel61991
Summary: Ranko is your average otaku, with a few glaring differences.  Her name isn't a fake, she really does know martial arts, and she just landed in the otaku's paradise the Bishiwold.  But there is one thing even she doesn't know about herself, what is it?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm a Bishounen trainer, with a twist**

_Blah _= thoughts

_-Blah- _= telepathy (you'll see later)

Blah = dex

The whole forest was privy to the sound of a girl screaming bloody murder. "Why in the name of all the Kami did that fucking link have to drop me in a tree!" The girl was scared as hell clinging to a tree branch some good 70 feet in the air. Her day had started simple enough, go to school, come home, and check her mail. The only thing that wasn't normal was the mysterious Bishiworld email. She knew about the site from reading the stories, after finding it she checked in with her best friends to see if they got the email too. They all clicked the "make me a trainer" button at the same time, but they obviously wound up in different places seeing as the poor girl in the tree was alone.

This girl is Higurashi Ranko, yes that is her real name, both her parents are part Japanese (this is not who I am… it's just a character I use). The strange thing about Ranko though is that she looks like a green eyed version of Saotome Ranma's female form. Her parents are also strange, her mother has a bit of psychic abilities and her father a martial artist. Ranko's father isn't her birth father; she doesn't know who the man is because her mom won't say. Ranko assumes he died because of the pained look her mom always got when he was mentioned. Now another odd thing about Ranko's family is that they believe in polygamy (yes it is an excuse to do what I want with bishi pairings). Other than that they don't really have a religion.

Normally Ranko wouldn't have a problem with heights or getting down from the tree, she is a martial artist, but the branches around her aren't thick enough for her to make her way down from. It's a wonder that the branch she is clinging to is supporting her weight at all. Never mind… said branch just cracked. "KUSO!" The nineteen year old started scrambling to grab a sturdy branch to allow her to hop down the tree. Something black swooped out of the air and caught her in their arms, judging from the musculature her rescuer was a male. Blinking stupidly at the feathery chest she was pressed against, all Ranko could register was that she wasn't falling anymore.

Looking up at the face of her rescuer reveled who it was "I must ask madam, why where you sky diving without a parachute or magic to break you fall?" Scowling at the wizard Ranko replied hotly, "I didn't mean to land in a 70 foot tree, Howl, all I did was click the damn 'make me a trainer' button." The bird-like wizard grinned at her response before flying down to the ground. "My deer I found who was screaming," Howl began to change back as soon as their feet touched the ground. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop attempting to flirt with me? Because I will tell Sophie." A girl who looked about two years older than Ranko stepped out of the tree line. Her hair was dark blue, Ranko knew it had to be dyed but it looked so natural, with black eyes and a lithe body structure. _Maybe Howl helps her magically dye her hair, _Ranko thought. Howl's eyes widened slightly and he thankfully kept his mouth shut and didn't attempt to flirt with the already irate red head.

The bluenette rolled her eyes and held out her hand to Ranko. _She looks like Abby from NCIS, except with blue hair. _"I'm Abby, yes I know I look like her you don't have to mention it," the newly dubbed Abby said with a grin. Ranko laughed and shook Abby's hand, "I'm Ranko, yes it is my real name, and I think you can tell I have some Asian in me." Both trainer and Bishi nodded. Abby returned Howl to his ball, "Come on I'll take you to Epoch City. How much do you know about this already?" "Anything that can be found in stories written by the trainers that are here," Ranko replied. "Then you must know a lot." Ranko nodded as they started walking.

"You know I could have got down on my own if I managed to snag a thick branch," Ranko told Abby. "I don't only look like Ranma; I'm a pretty good martial artist too." Abby looked impressed, "That's pretty cool." Ranko nodded placing her hands behind her head. "I can't pull off all those really cool Ki attacks but I can do a lot of the physical stuff. I was hoping I could learn the Ki moves from my Bishis." Abby grinned saying, "It'd b awesome to be able to shoot energy, but I'm not any good at that stuff. The most exercise I get is walking all over Bishiworld." Ranko shrugged as they made it to Epoch. "Just look for the brightest colored building in town. I'll b at Akarui Hoshi no Ryokan if you want to exchange dex numbers."

"Sure, I'll meet you there." Ranko waved to her new friend before grinning and jumping to the nearest roof startling Abby. "Hey is that a Ranma bishojou?" someone yelled. "Nope! I'm a trainer!" Ranko yelled out to the crowd before roof hopping to the Orientation Building. _Heh this is fun… but if anyone throws a ball at me, I'm breaking some bones. _ Ranko skidded to a stop and blinked as someone landed on the roof in front of her. "Oh shit…" the young man standing on the roof grinning madly was clad in yellow with a black spotted bandanna tied around his head.

"Ranma! Prepare to die!" he shouted charging at the soon-to-be trainer. "Ack! I'm not Ranma! Heck I ain't even a bishi!" Ranko ducked under the umbrella. "Whoever the fuck this Ryouga belongs to better come retrieve him!" _Why me! _Ranko thought as she hopped to another building to avoid the enraged martial artist. "Get back here Ranma!" _He's very persistent… trainer please return your bishi! _ "Itai!" Ranko then proceeded to curse a blue streak when one of Ryouga's bandannas sliced her cheek. "Sorry!" the obviously crazy Ryouga was withdrawn much to Ranko's relief.

_Stupid crazy bishi… I don't look that much like Ranma do I? _Ranko jumped back down when she reached a giant neon yellow building. Sweat dropping and holding a hand to her still bleeding cheek Ranko walked into the eyesore of a building. Ranko walked up to the receptionist's desk. "Excuse me, I'm a newbie. And I could use a bandage… a crazy Ryouga mistook me for a Ranma-onna." The receptionist blinked at the newbie "You do look remarkably like a female Ranma bishoujou." Ranko rolled her eyes and cleaned her cheek before placing the bandage the pink haired woman handed her over the slice on her cheek.

"Wait over there for Professor Lupe will be with you and the other newbies as soon as the previous group is done." Nodding Ranko walked over to a where she could see a group of confused looking teens. "Does anyone know what's going on?" the only young man in the group of twelve asked. "Yes," Ranko answered simply as she sat down. Rolling her eyes as the group stared at her, she told them to wait for the professor. "Stop staring at me for the love of God, I know I look like Ranma. And I'd appreciate not being stared at the whole time we're here!" _Is everyone I meet in this world going to stare at me like I'm a bishi? _Ranko was saved from being further stared at by the entrance of a man in a lab coat. "If you'd all follow me," he said before leading the group to what looked like a high school class room.

- (Skipping to more interesting bits) -

After the normal introduction, the group was out of the class room. "We're going to an auditorium where you can meet some bishis that have agreed to become yours. After you and the bishi agree to partner up, not that way," some of the girls in the group blushed at his initial statement, "I'll take you to where you can get your Bishidex and PD spheres." _Cool we get to start with the dorm rooms instead of the original balls. Must be because some bishis are ballaphobic. _The door to the auditorium was opened and Ranko walked in not noticing that the rest of the newbies were too shocked by all the Bishounen and Bishoujou in the room to follow her.

Looking around Ranko spotted bishis from many different animes, games, movies, TV shows, and books. _Dammit there are so many bishis here I don't know where to start. _Making her way over to the snack table Ranko looked for a bishi she'd prefer over anyone else. Her eyes widened when she spotted a certain red haired green eyed kitsune hanging around the punch bowl. "Hi… do you prefer Shuuichi or Kurama?" she asked when she reached the demon. "Either is fine…" "Higurashi Ranko, yes I'm human though I really don't look it." He chuckled at her response. "Well then Ranko would you like a drink?" Ranko nodded as she watched the others in the group of rookies finally make their way into the room.

"You seem to be the least shocked with these events," Kurama said handing her a cup. "I read a lot of the stories." "Ah," was his response. The rookies shyly started talking to some of the others, well most of them did one girl squealed and glomped onto a poor Bakura Ryou. "I don't think that Ryou is getting away from that girl." Ranko said. "Neither do I." Kurama said sipping his fruit punch. "I was wondering, Kurama would you be my first bishi?" Ranko looked up at the other red head. The kitsune gave the new trainer a smile and nodded. Grinning widely Ranko gave Kurama a hug, "Thank you." She let go of Kurama blushing lightly.

Shaking his head the demon finished his punch watching the martial artist calm herself down. _I must be one of her favorites, _he mused. After a bit of time Professor Lupe called them all back, everyone had managed to find a bishi amongst the group in the auditorium. He led them to what looked like a lab explaining that this was where they'd be getting their Bishiballs and Bishidexs. The other eleven girls pushed the boy to the front so he'd have to get the shot first. His Mai Bishoujou rolled her eyes at them as she followed the boy to the machines. Ranko went next, "You girls are a bunch of wimps." She left as soon as she had everything Kurama was still uncaught though.

Programming the dex wasn't as hard as she thought it would be. Name? "Higurashi Ranko." Age? "Nineteen." Property of Higurashi Ranko age nineteen correct? "Yes." Ranko then tossed a ball at Kurama, the dex registering him and giving Ranko info she already knew. Nickname? "Kurama" Minamino Shuuichi stage Sama nickname Kurama correct? "Yes," with that Ranko sent out her first bishi. "It is very sparse in there," he commented. "We'll fill it when I have more money." He nodded and they made their way to Akarui Hoshi no Ryokan.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm a Bishounen trainer, with a twist**

_Blah _= thoughts

_-Blah- _= telepathy (you'll see later)

Blah = dex

Chapter 2

Entering the hotel, after getting all the free stuff newbie's are given, Ranko looked around for the reception desk. Spotting it, manned by a very bored looking Nabiki bishoujo, Ranko walked over and asked for a room. "Bisho…" "I'm not a bishoujo," Ranko said in exasperation holding out her dex so it could spout her info. "Sorry, hand me your dex and I'll set you up with a room." Nabiki took Ranko's dex and used it to register her with a free room because she was a newbie. "I'm meeting a friend here, her name is Abby." "You're across the hall from her." "Thanks," Ranko bowed to her before heading for the stairs Kurama following. Finding their room was easy, deciding what to do about sleeping arrangements were not. The PD sphere only had a small camp bed, not very comfortable to sleep in while they were staying in a hotel, and the hotel room only had one bed.

"I will sleep in my ball," Kurama stated. Shaking her head Ranko replied, "No, we'll share the hotel's bed." She was blushing enough to match Kurama's roses, but she was determined that Kurama not have to sleep on the camp bed more than he had to. "Alright," his eyes were laughing at her she was sure of it. Ranko placed her back pack down before going over to the room across from theirs and knocked. A silver haired Sophie answered the door with a smile. "Abby she's here!" Abby's blue topped head appeared over Sophie's shoulder. "Who'd you get?" Laughing Ranko waved at the tall red head behind her who bowed to the trainer and her bishoujo. "Um… who is he?" Abby looked clueless as to who the kitsune was. "Never watched Yu Yu Hakusho? His name is Minamino Shuuichi or Kurama. I call him Kurama." "Hajimemashite," Kurama said as he straightened from his bow. "Err… I'll assume that means 'nice to meet you'. Same here. Why does he sound like a woman?" Abby said. Kurama scowled slightly, but Ranko interrupted before he could say anything. "It's his Japanese voice, I think you can find all the versions of each bishi. My Kurama is the Japanese anime version of his character." Abby nodded, "Yea I've seen the book version of Sophie."

Ranko pulled out her dex, "My number is 7561." Abby pulled out her dex and input the number, "Mine is 4400." Ranko put in the number, "I guess this is where we say sayonara for now." Abby nodded, "I'm heading out around 10 tomorrow." "I'll be leaving earlier then that so we won't see each other for a while." Both grinned at each other "Let's go get dinner, on me," Abby said waving her dex. Laughing both trainers and their bishi left the hotel.

- (9:00 am) -

It didn't take very long for Ranko and Kurama to get up, but it took half an hour for them both to finish in the bath room. Making them leave at nine rather than eight like Ranko wanted to. They grabbed something portable that they could eat as they walked before telling the Nabiki that they didn't need the room any more. "Let's see, what territories are close by?" Ranko mumbled to herself as she checked her dex. Her eyes lit up when she saw she was in the Yu Yu Hakusho territory. "Yatta! Kitsune kari! Kitsune kari!" she started singing much to Kurama's amusement. "I am not enough of a kitsune?" he chuckled when his trainer froze.

"Well… I guess that depends. Are you fused with the version of Youko that gave you your plant powers?" she looked at him curiously. "Yes, I am no longer human at all." To prove this his ears changed to a pair of silver fox ears and a silver fox tail appeared behind him. "Sugoi!" Ranko reached out to pet the red head's silver tail. Kurama grabbed her hand, "Unless you want to have an amorous kitsune on your hands do not touch my tail or ears." At this Ranko turned bright red and snatched her hand back. "Gomenasai," Ranko mumbled trying not to blush herself into unconsciousness. She eeped when Kurama tapped her nose. "Its fine, trainer mine, though it does seem you're interested." He said sniffing the air lightly. Ranko's blush only darkened as she turned away from the amused kitsune.

"I still want a Youko; I really like both of you." Ranko had finally stopped blushing as they continued walking down the path. Kurama nodded while studying the tree line. _We're being followed, _the kitsune thought while hiding his ears and tail. "Ranma! You take Shampoo out on date!" with a yelp Ranko was knocked down by a busty purple haired Amazon. "Release my trainer," Kurama said his Rose Whip out ready to strike the bishoujo. Shān-pu looked down at the woman she was glomping, "Aiya! You not airen." Ranko gave her a "no shit Sherlock" look before pushing the woman off her as an out of breath trainer came panting into the clearing.

"Sorry bout that… she does this every time she sees someone that looks like Ranma," the male trainer said. Ranko nodded as she stood up, "Wanna battle?" "I only have Shampoo, and she's a San." "I can fight myself, since Kurama is a Sama." "But you're a trainer." "A martial artist trainer." "Well… alright." Ranko grinned and got into a fighting stance, very similar looking to the Jyuuken except her fingers curled like claws. Shān-pu took her stance as the two women circled each other. Shān-pu attacked first by jumping into the air and attempting to kick Ranko in the head. The red head leapt out of the way striking out and connecting with a strike to Shān-pu's solar plexus.

The Amazon managed to land on her feet clutching her stomach and gasping for breath. She glared at Ranko as the red head charged her this time Shān-pu's kick landed sending Ranko flying. Wincing as she pushed herself off the ground Ranko rubbed her chest. Hissing like a wildcat Ranko leapt into the air slamming an ax kick onto Shān-pu's head. This slammed the purple haired Amazon into the ground knocking her out. "Wow…" was all the male trainer had to say. Panting heavily Ranko swayed on her feet and would have fallen if her bishi wasn't there to catch her. "She's newly evolved isn't she?" Ranko asked when she regained her breath. The man nodded as he transferred 500 credits to Ranko's account. "No wonder I beat her so easily."

_I'm surprised she hasn't noticed whose arms she's in and started blushing; _Kurama thought as he leaned down to check the petit red head's injuries. Ranko blinked at him with a slight grin causing the kitsune to laugh. _That's why… she's enjoying this. I believe I have the perfect vixen here. We'll just have to see where this goes. _Kurama lifted his tired trainer into his arms holding her with one arm pulling a rose out of his hair. The male trainer looked at Kurama in confusion before leaving. "Alright Hiei come out of hiding, I know your there." At the kitsune's words a black shadow flew out of the trees nearby. "I knew I couldn't fool your senses fox," the Hiei smirked at the pair. "So that's who our stalker was, a Hiei. I was half hoping it would be Youko." Hiei looked at the woman surprised that she sensed him before smirking again. "You are a very interesting human. I saw you jump to the first building in your city. I wish to fight your fox. I will join you either way though, as long as you promise not to catch the moron." Ranko nodded her consent as Kurama placed her in a tree.

_Why do I keep ending up in trees? _Ranko thought as she watched the boys circle each other. Hiei attacked first speeding at the kitsune sword drawn only to be dodged by the red head. The Rose Whip lashed out and sliced through Hiei's clothes to leave a long red slash across his back. _I thought Bishi battles weren't dangerous… I hope that didn't hurt him too much. _Growling Hiei charged his fist with black fire and punching Kurama in the stomach. "Kurama!" Ranko yelled in worry. "I'm fine Ranko," he said removing his burnt shirt. Once again Ranko's cheeks flared red seeing Kurama's bare torso. _Time to end this,_ Kurama thought controlling the grass to launch up and trap the fire user.

Tossing a ball at the trapped and growling forbidden child and pulling out her dex, Ranko watched the ball shake. After the ball stopped shaking the dex started rattling off Hiei's stats. Nickname? "No nickname" Jaganishi Hiei stage Sama no nickname correct? "Yes," Ranko slipped the dex into her pocket and slowly climbed down the tree. Going through her backpack Ranko found the closet capsule and tossed it so Kurama could get a new shirt. Amusedly Kurama went and found a new white shirt watching Ranko's red face. Ranko picked up Hiei's ball and tossed it to send out the three-eyed demon. "Come on, I'm still on a kitsune kari" Ranko said to the amused kitsune and glaring hi youkai.

After hours of searching Ranko was about ready to give up, they have seen no indication that there were any Youko to be found. Deciding that they might as well stop for lunch Ranko asked Kurama to gather fire wood and Hiei if he'd try to catch fish from the river at the other side of the clearing they stopped in. Both demons agreed and followed their assigned tasks as Ranko set up the camp. By the time the boys got back Ranko had a tent set up with chairs around a ring of stones for a fire pit. Hiei set the wood on fire once it was placed in the pit as Ranko speared the fish to cook them.

As they started to eat something came crashing through the bushes causing all three to be on alert. Ranko blinked as she got an arm full of silver haired Tan, "What in the world?" "Save me!" Ranko stared down at the young kitsune. "Youko?" Ranko asked. He nodded clinging to the red head, "There's an evil human after me… his Karasu wanted to 'play'." Ranko blinked again figuring out that the young kitsune was free and was looking to her for help. "Kurama, Hiei get ready to fight a Karasu." Both nodded and took out their respective weapons. "Youko, I know how to keep the 'evil human' from catching you." Ranko pulled out a ball and held it out to the Tan. "You're human to?" he looked scared. "Yeah but I'm not going to hurt you. I've been looking for a Youko all day cause your one of my favs." Youko stared at Ranko for a while before grinning. "Your nice and beautiful," he said and kissed her cheek before poking the ball.

Flushing a deep scarlet Ranko stared at the ball which didn't shake at all. _Why do all of my Bishis seem to like me romantically? _Ranko looked up when the Karasu and his trainer stepped into their clearing. "Where is my Youko?" the trainer asked glaring at them. "He wasn't yours and he's mine now," Ranko responded glaring at the dark duo. The Karasu hissed at her the trainer's glare getting deeper. Ranko's dex spouted Youko's info as Ranko backed away to hide behind her nearest Bishi, that being Hiei. Nickname? "Youko." Youko Kurama nickname Youko? "Yes," Ranko screamed then when something invisible exploded her arm. Kurama snarled his eyes flashing red as he attacked the crow, Hiei staying in front of Ranko to defend the injured woman.

The male trainer sent out a Naraku which engaged Hiei, taking the smaller Sama away from his position. Ranko was left open as the trainer attempted to attack her, _Why was Karasu able to attack me… are they using Youko as an excuse… probably. _Ranko dodged the opening charge clipping Youko's ball to her belt and kicked the boy's back as he charged past her. Ranko hissed in pain when the boy pulled out a knife and slashed at her side. _Oh screw you, you fucking bastard! I need to try this… focus my anger… _Ranko held out her uninjured arm focusing her anger remembering the lesions from ki wielding animes. All the battlers stopped when Ranko shot an orb of red energy at the boy.

"I did it… Yatta! Now I just gotta learn how to do that without the emotions cause using emotional ki is damaging." Ranko proceeded to do a mini victory dance before glaring at the black trainer. "Leave, Youko is mine and I'm pissed enough to fire another one of those ki attacks." The trainer paled and returned his two villain bishi before limping away with a hand on his smoking chest. With a relieved sigh Ranko looked around the campsite, it was miraculously still intact so they decided to stay there for the rest of the night. "Come out Youko," Ranko tossed the blue and silver ball containing the gingitsune letting out the Tan stage fox. The silver haired youkai proceeded to kiss Ranko once again causing her to blush though this time Kurama growled at the gingitsune. _He stole a kiss… on the lips no less… well he is a thief… _"Oh hush Kurama," Ranko stood on her tip toes to kiss him.

When she backed off the red head smiled at her, "Well… I do hope you don't mind having all three of us because Hiei looks just as pissed as I was before." With a scarlet face Ranko went over to the forbidden child and gave him a light kiss as well. "Happy?" "Very," all three responded. "I'm a polyligamist so I believe in having multiple spouses… though I will have no female ones."


End file.
